Diviner and Writer
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Sehun yang bisa melihat masa depan dan mampu membaca pikiran teman obrolannya, begitu menyukai novel. Seorang murid baru muncul dengan gelar penulis hebat. Ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki masa lalu pahit. Sehun tak mampu mengetahui cerita Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang pernah memiliki hubungan rumit/EXO Fanfiction/Sho-ai/KaiHun/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Dapet ide pas nonton Gintama eps. lupa lagi..

ide sendiri trus gk plagiat org lain, sumveh..

Main Pair : **KaiHun** , yang gx suka langsung pencet 'X'

.

 **Standard disclaimer applied..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diviner & Writer**

 **.**

 **.**

Bingkai-bingkai jendela bangunan ini dicat sewarna arang. Pria enam belas itu yakin sekali, orang tak akan tersesat jika bertanya mengenai tempat ini karena selain menyolok, tempat ini strategis, berada di pusat dan dibangun secara terpisah dengan gedung lain sekolahnya. Sementara dindingnya terlihat terlalu terang, bersama pintu kayu yang disandingkan di salah satu bagian sisinya lengkap dengan papan metal tipis bertuliskan "Library".

Tapi sejak menjejaki sekolah ini Sehun langsung tahu, bagaimanapun tampilannya, semewah apapun fasilitasnya, sebanyak apapun buku yang disediakan, perpustakaan di tempat manapun tak akan menjadi favorit kalangan remaja. Ia menengadah sekali lagi. Papan metal tipis yang terombang-ambing angin itu membuat Sehun tersenyum renyah. Ia hampir tak menemui manusia selain di seberang 'perbatasan daerah terpencil' itu. Alasannya cukup jelas, jam istirahat merupakan pantangan bagi siswa menjadi pengunjung ruangan bau apak buku-buku tua.

Suhu di luar sedang sangat tinggi. Maklum, bulan ini adalah pembukaan musim panas. Sehun tak berhenti mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya barang melangkah meninggalkan kelas bahasa. Keputusannya berkunjung ke sini ternyata tepat. Begitu pintu perpustakaan ia buka, udara dingin AC langsung menyambutnya.

"Hey nak, buku baru."

Sehun menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya yang tengah memamerkan buku bersampul hitam. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu tertawa, "Hmm.. Kau pasti suka."

" _Genre_?"

" _Romance, thriller_."

"Kau memang tahu seleraku, Park _Saem_." Canda Sehun ditengah langkahnya. Ia tersenyum mengisyarat lalu merebut buku di tangan perempuan itu dengan cepat.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Kecil-kecil begini aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu, Sehun." Wanita dengan gelar _Saem_ itu menggerutu. "Oh iya, kelihatannya kau punya teman baca baru."

"Teman?"

"Iya, sepertinya murid kelas dua sepertimu."

Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Memangnya aku ini siapa?" Kesal Park _Saem_ sembari menuliskan nama anak di depannya ke dalam daftar peminjaman.

"Hanya penjaga perpustakaan, kau tahu itu."

"Dasar bocah. Kau mencoba menggodaku, huh?"

Pria dengan surai karamel itu tertawa renyah. "Orang itu sudah lama disini?"

"Kau tanya saja sendiri."

"Ah, baiklah.. baiklah. Terima kasih bukunya." Sehun berbalik dengan niat pergi duduk di meja baca. Tapi sebelum itu,

"Hey, nak!"

" _Ne_?

"Jangan berpikir bahwa tempat ini milikmu sendiri ya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kulihat sepertinya kau cukup terganggu saat aku mengatakan ada orang lain di sini."

Sehun menatap mata kecoklatan penjaga perpustakaan. "Benarkah? Tidak juga." Ia menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum miring, "Hanya saja.. terasa aneh bagiku."

"Tak biasanya 'kan?"

Tak menjawab, raut kebingungan tersirat di wajah Sehun. Sebentar setelah itu ia kembali melangkah. Dilihatnya judul buku yang tengah ia pegang. _"Diviner & Writer"_.

Buku fiksi yang benar-benar asing.

Sama asingnya dengan cerita yang baru saja ia dengar. Seharusnya 'kan Sehun sudah tahu bahwa akan ada orang selain dirinya di sana saat itu. Tapi kemampuan _melihat_ nya tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ah, aku harus lebih hati-hati lagi saat mengendalikan ekspresi wajah. Atau Park _Saem_ akan tahu sesuatu." Batin Sehun.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sehun akan mencapai meja baca, saat atensinya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam menempati tempatnya biasa duduk. Orang itu sedang membaca buku setebal kamus bahasa. Benar kata Park _Saem_ , seragam yang dia kenakan sama persis dengan miliknya –berdasi ungu, menunjukan bahwa pria di sana merupakan anak kelas dua dari sekolah ini juga. Dari penampilannya Sehun menilik, apa benar pemuda urakan seperti dia akan tahan di tempat mirip pemakaman ini?

Sehun memilih duduk di seberang pemuda itu. Mengabaikan keberadaan makhluk hidup lain dengan berusaha berkonsentrasi hanya pada novel barunya. Lima menit ia masih mampu menjaga fokusnya, namun berikutnya tak lagi. Sehun beberapa kali mencuri-curi lihat, diselingi gelengan saat sadar ia malah lebih tertarik memperhatikan lelaki yang jika dilihat dari dekat Sehun akui cukup tampan itu.

Tidak hanya cukup _sih_ , dia memang tampan.

Kulit pria itu jauh lebih gelap dibanding dengannya. Rambutnya hitam dan terlihat berantakan, sama berantakan dengan kemejanya. Bibirnya merah dan tebal. Sebagian dadanya terlihat oleh Sehun karena dua kancing teratasnya terlepas. Dasi yang mestinya terikat rapi berbentuk segitiga itu hanya melilit seadanya. Deskripsi yang cukup membingungkan untuk seseorang yang bisa menarik perhatian Sehun, terutama raut keseriusan pemuda itu.

"Kau.. suka membaca?" Kata-kata Sehun meluncur begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, nada bicaranya yang biasa dingin dan tanpa emosipun –pengecualian untuk Park _Saem_ , dari awal Sehun selalu bermanja-manja pada penjaga perpustakaan satu itu– berubah menjadi hangat seperti perempuan.

Pria itu nampak terganggu. Ia berhenti membaca lantas menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata yang cukup angkuh. "Menurutmu?"

Ssehun termangu sesaat. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak tahu mesti berkata apa. "Eung.. maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Silahkan teruskan, abaikan saja yang tadi."

 _Don't jugde a book by the cover!_

Sehun bukan tidak pernah mendengar pepatah tersebut. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi terasa aneh baginya. Kebiasaannya menghadapi orang lain setenang mungkin tak berlaku kali ini. Itu karena, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa mengenai lelaki itu. Kemampuannya seakan dibutakan secara mendadak. Iapun baru sadar, ia tak bisa mengetahui siapa pemuda itu, siapa nama pemuda itu? Payahnya lagi, pria itu tak memasang _name tag_ pada seragamnya.

Yang sering Sehun lihat, orang berseragam sekolah tanpa tanda pengenal dengan kancing tidak dipasang semua, adalah preman atau berandalan. Merupakan sumber kebisingan. Kerap mengutuk keheningan dan kedamaian. Gaya bicara mereka jarang ada yang terdengar sopan, malah nyaris tak tau tatakrama dengan membalas lawan bicara menggunakan nada setinggi penyanyi sopran. Agak jahil, kebanyakan dari mereka tak akan mengabaikan keberadaan pria manis seperti dirinya –Sehun narsis. Dan yang terpenting, mustahil bagi berandalan sudi menurunkan matanya untuk menyusuri huruf-huruf kecil di atas warna kertas usang.

Tapi orang itu bahkan ditemani buku bacaan literatur kuno!

Sehun terperangah saat sekilas membaca kalimat-kalimat yang berentetan itu di tulis menggunakan bahasa baku dan diksi tingkat tinggi. Sehun yang selama nyaris tiga tahun ini merasa paling rajin di perpustakaan, jadi malu sendiri karena selama itupun teman bacaannya hanya buku-buku novel tanpa mau melirik jajaran lemari ilmu murni.

Sehun kembali menoleh sedikit. Diperhatikannya pria itu ketika membuka lembaran bukunya. Tapi angin yang menyusup ke dalam ruangan sepertinya membuat pria itu balas melihat. Sehun kelabakan, dan mendadak di serang perasaan gugup. Kedapatan mencuri-curi lihat bukan gayanya sama sekali. "A- ah, itu.. itu.. maaf. Bukan maksudku-"

"Kau menyukai novel itu?"

Sehun menatap mata segelap malam di depannya. "Eh?"

"Kau sudah membaca semuanya?"

"Belum. Buku ini baru kupinjam, dan katanya baru dikirim."

"Aku sarankan untuk membaca novel ' _The Attendant'_ lebih dulu. Kau akan bingung jika langsung membaca itu."

"Rupanya kau suka novel juga. Kau benar-benar sudah membaca ini?" Kali ini Sehun menjawab dengan sedikit antusias. Menemui seseorang dengan selera sama itu menyenangkan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Sehun terheran-heran, namun ia tetap menjawab. "Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Kim Jongin."

Sehun mengangguk, "Nama yang bagus."

"Kau juga."

Kim Jongin terlihat menutup bukunya. Sementara, pandangan Sehun mengekor ketika pria itu berlalu menyimpan bukunya ke dalam lemari. Sehun mengira dia akan pergi karena jam istirahat hampir usai. Akan tetapi, lelaki itu malah terlihat berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau tak kembali ke kelasmu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin dingin.

"Kenapa?" Tanpa sadar Sehun menutup bukunya juga, lebih tertarik mendengarkan cerita Jongin.

"Aku hanya malas."

Sehun mengerutkan alis, "Dan.. baru kali ini kau mengunjungi perpustakaan saat malas mengikuti kelas?"

Jongin mengangguk, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini."

"Hah?"

"Kupikir kau tak perlu sekaget itu."

Sehun menemukan tas hitam di balik punggung pemuda itu. Ternyata Jongin sama sekali belum memasuki kelas pertamanya. Sehun payah tak mengetahui itu lebih awal, dan berakhir dengan sikap konyolnya barusan. Ini benar-benar aneh. Banyak sekali orang yang memanggilnya 'peramal' karena disamping ia memang mampu membaca masa depan, mengetahui pikiran teman obrolannya, iapun kerap tak sengaja menunjukkan kemampuannya di depan khalayak banyak.

Apa dalam hal ini Jongin orang spesial? Sehun sampai tak mengetahui hal sekecilpun mengenai Jongin. Iapun tak bisa menemukan apa-apa dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kau jangan membolos di hari pertama. Itu akan menjadi poin hitam untukmu."

"Benarkah? Ah, sayang sekali. Aku ingin lebih lama duduk di sini."

"Masih ada besok dan besoknya lagi. Ku pikir kau tak perlu semenyesal itu."

"Dan kupikir kau tak harus meniru kata-kataku." Canda Jongin.

Sehun tertawa. "Oh, maaf-maaf. Aku tak sadar mengatakannya."

"Tak usah sesungkan itu." Jongin tersenyum.

"Benar juga."

Mereka larut dalam obrolan singkat. Sehun yang sempat mengira Jongin bukan orang ramah berfikir lagi bahwa pepatah tadi bukan hanya permainan kata-kata, melainkan muncul setelah banyak orang mengalaminya. Sehun berdehem ringan begitu mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Ia menoleh ke arah lapangan di luar jendela. Banyak siswa yang berlarian.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke kelasmu sekarang."

"Terdengarnya seperti kau itu ibuku." Sindir Jongin sembari menjinjing tasnya di tangan kiri.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu mempermasalahkan hal itu." Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu tertawa canggung.

"Iya, iya. Tapi kau janji harus menyelesaikan membaca novel itu. Dan jangan lupa saranku sebelumnya." Kata Jongin sembari menunjuk buku di tangan Sehun.

"Kau peduli sekali." Mata Sehun memicing, "Tenang saja, aku maniak novel. Aku tak akan melewatkan satupun, terlebih _genre_ nya aku favoritkan."

Jongin berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju pintu keluar. Sementara itu, Sehun masih bergeming di tempat pencatatan buku perpustakaan. Park _Saem_ tak terlihat berada di sana. Maka Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu wanita setengah baya itu setelah ingat ia harus mengambil kartu peminjaman yang belum sempat ia minta tadi.

"Sekalian saja kutanyakan apa dia punya _The Attendant_." Gumamnya.

Selagi menunggu, Sehun mulai membolak-balik novel baru itu. Kemungkinan perusahaan penerbit benar-benar mengeluarkan uang untuk buku satu ini. Terlihat dari _cover_ nya yang menarik, berikut kertas _Asia Esperansa_ yang digunakan untuk sampul dalamnya. Sehun membaca kata demi kata yang tertera pada sampulnya. Dan betapa ia terkejut, saat melihat nama yang tertera pada bagian bawah buku, dicetak tebal menggunakan jenis huruf _Monotype Corsiva_.

" _Mwo_? Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin yang tadi maksudnya?!"

Layaknya alur-alur cerita dalam buku fiksi, pertemuan mereka berlangsung singkat namun memberikan efek banyak bagi pikiran dan perasaan Sehun.

 ** _..._**

 ** _La'Purple Rose_**

 ** _..._**

"Novel baru lagi?! Ya Tuhan!"

Secepat kilat yang menyambar di musim hujan, mata kecoklatan itu hanya melirik wajah histeris temannya sebentar sekali.

"Kau yakin sudah belajar untuk ujian jam kedua nanti?!"

Menarik napas keras, Sehun yang tak sedang ingin menampung celotehan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyudahi kegiatan. Sehun menutup bukunya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo berjengit tak suka.

"A-apa?"

"Kau-" Telunjuk Sehun menggantung tak sopan di depan wajah Kyungsoo. "-bisa diam 'kan? Ssst!"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Dalam suaranya yang sekeras halilintar ia menepis tangan tak sopan itu dengan mudah. "Dasar, Oh Sehun bodoh!"

"Sudah, diamlah! Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Salahmu sendiri. Apa-apaan mengacuhkanku seperti tadi?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Makanya jangan mengganggu terus."

Candaan kedua orang itu memang terkesan aneh.

Orang sejahil Kyungsoo yang berusaha meruntuhkan prinsip ketenangan Oh Sehun merupakan barang langka. Biasanya Sehun akan langsung memusuhi orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya dalam membaca buku fiksi. Namun lain hal untuk Kyungsoo, pemuda dengan tubuh kecilnya itu diperlakukan berbeda. Wajar saja, karena bagi Sehun Kyungsoo sebagian warna harinya. Iapun bersedia terus berteman dan membantu Kyungsoo dalam belajar karena disamping kebaikan serta kesediaan Kyungsoo yang mau terus berteman, Sehun tak pernah menemukan ketidaktulusan dalam pikiran pria itu. Pemuda berbibir sintal itu selalu tampil apa adanya. Meski mengganggu, itu lebih baik dari pada harus menghadapi orang dengan segudang kebohongan.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah buku PR ke depan wajah Sehun. Sementara, tahu akan niat bulus yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, sepasang iris Sehun menyorot tajam menembus permukan iris temannya yang menyimpul bagai anjing minta dipungut. Menyebalkan.

"Ujung-ujungnya pasti ini." Sindir Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lima jari. "Boleh, ya?"

"Kerjakan saja sendiri."

" _Jebal_! _Jebal_! _Jebal_!"

"Salahmu sendiri. Apa-apaan menggangguku seperti tadi?"

"Kau meniru kata-kataku? Dasar tak kreatif. Suka baca tapi masih hobi plagiat." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak sadar niatmu itu juga plagiat?! Bodoh!"

Senyum tipis diukirnya. Berbicara mengenai "meniru kata-kataku" mengingatkan Sehun pada pemuda yang ia temui di perpustakaan kemarin. Apa kabar dengan Kim Jongin? Kira-kira, dia berada di kelas mana? Apa jam rehat nanti Jongin akan di perpustakaan? Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun tak mampu mengetahui apapun.

Tak berapa lama, tak sampai Kyungsoo berhasil meminta Sehun memberikan buku PRnya sebagai objek contekan, bel masuk berdering. Guna menghidari rengekan Kyungsoo, Sehun bergegas pindah dan mengambil tempat duduk jauh dari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat hendak menyusul, namun terhenti saat dari tempat duduknya yang paling belakang, Sehun memelototi Kyungsoo agar membiarkannya duduk sendirian. Bukannya Sehun bersikap kejam membiarkan Kyungsoo mengisi absennya tanpa melengkapi tugas, akan tetapi ia tahu bahwa orang yang akan mengisi jam pertama bukanlah guru pengajar semestinya. Melainkan-

" _Annyeonghaseo_.."

-guru dari kesiswaan.

Merasa tak akan ada hal penting yang mesti ia dengar, diam-diam Sehun membuka novelnya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Siapapun, termasuk teman satu kelasnya yang duduk tidak jauh di samping seberang. Dalam keheningan sesaat, begitu orang dari kesiswaan itu selesai berceloteh, sesuatu lebih dulu Sehun ketahui. Sebuah bayangan di hari mendatang berhasil memecah konsentrasinya. Sehun berjengit, tangan-tangannya terkepal spontan. Gambaran dalam pikirannya belum terlalu jelas. Namun perlahan, ia tetap mengangkat kepala dan menunggu seorang lagi datang memasuki kelas.

"Hey nak, masuklah!"

Terjadi keheningan mendadak di kelas itu. Sama seperti siswa-siswi lainnya, Sehun kini bersikap 'normal'. Mulutnya dibuat terbuka cukup lama, fokusnya terpaku pada satu objek menarik saja. Sehunpun tak bisa menyerukan kata-kata. Selama beberapa saat, ia bergeming. Sikapnya sama seperti yang ditunjukan teman-temannya yang lain. Yang berbeda di sini, Sehun bukan teracuni udara terkontaminasi feromon pemuda Kim itu, ia hanya.. terkejut? Mungkin. Tapi kenapa Kim Jongin berada di sini?

Jika memang dia ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengannya, itu berarti, kemarin pemuda itu benar-benar bolos?

Lantas, ke mana dia pergi setelah dari perpustakaan? Gerbang sekolah tak bisa ditembus kepala pemerintahan sekalipun.

Ternyata benar tentang anggapannya mengenai 'pepatah hanyalah sebuah permainan kata-kata'. Penampilan menunjukan kepribadian. Kim Jongin itu berandalan. Jadi sangat disayangkan orang macam dia menjadi penulis novel yang sedang digemarinya.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, angkat tanganmu!"

"Eh? A-ah, _ne_! Kyu- Kyungsoo _imnida_."

Alis Sehun mengerut bingung. Dibanding menyambut teman barunya, Kyungsoo malah melihat ke belakang, ke arahnya. Tatapannya memelas. Dan sempat membuat Sehun kesal mengira Kyungsoo sedang meminta persetujuan darinya untuk memberi Jongin izin duduk di bangku miliknya.

Hah! 'Kan terserah saja?!

Begitu pikir Sehun sebelum tahu isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin mulai melangkah. Letak meja belajar Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang memang berada paling depan memudahkan Jongin mencapai kursinya tanpa memakan waktu banyak. Dengan satu tangan berada pada saku celana, pria itu menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Jongin menduduki kursi Sehun dengan tenang.

" _Oraemaniyeyo_."

Dalam kecanggungan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Pria itu terlihat ketakutan akan kehadiran Jongin. Setidaknya begitulah Sehun mendapati raut muka Kyungsoo. Setelah dua tahun bersama, dari jarak antara tiga meja di depannya Sehun tentu bisa menyadari hal tersebut. Kyungsoo mungkin sudah mengenal Jongin, karena ternyata orang sejahil Kyungsoo bisa ketakutan, Jongin mungkin sudah melakukan kekerasan padanya. Terlebih, mungkin ini alasan Kyungsoo bersikap aneh saat Jongin diminta duduk di sebelahnya tadi.

" _Saem_!" Jongin berseru dengan sebelah tangan terangkat.

"Ya, Kim Jongin? Ada sesuatu?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang. " _Saem_ , boleh saya pindah tempat duduk? Saya ingin duduk dengan orang itu." Pintanya seraya menunjuk Sehun.

"Ya, boleh saja." Izin _staff_ kesiswaan itu, sebelum akhirnya beliau undur diri lantas berjalan keluar kelas.

Sehun yang kini merasa menjadi objek perhatian siswa hanya mampu bergeming. Ia menatap heran sosok Kim Jongin yang dengan tenang berjalan sambil menyeret tasnya di tangan kiri. Sehun ingat, ia sudah pernah melihat tas itu kemarin.

"Hai, Oh Sehun." Sapa Jongin. Pria itu tersenyum simpul kemudian duduk di kursinya.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam. Mengingat reaksi Kyungsoo tadi mendadak membuat tangannya gemetaran, adrenalinnyapun ikut berpacu. Mungkin alasan Sehun tak dapat membaca masa depan orang itu karena Jongin orang jahat. Masa depan penjahat yang suram kemungkinan tak dapat terbaca melalui penglihatannya.

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Jagalah sikap, atau kau akan mendapat poin hitam yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini." Ucap Sehun dengan nada suara dingin. Ia hanya mengambil pencegahan dini untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak.

Benar.

Sehun hanya perlu waspada.

Jangan sampai Jongin melakukan kekerasan padanya.

Lantas melupakan fakta bahwa pria di sampingnya merupakan orang yang mencantumkan tanda tangan pada sampul buku novelnya.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

ato _**End**_ nih? hayo, yang abis baca review ok?!

2015/05/12


	2. Chapter 2

**KaiHun Fiction**

 **Hyun Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Standard disclaimer applied..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Diviner & Writer'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap. 2**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ujianmu? Lancar?"

Sehun mendongak. Jongin terlihat sedang bersidekap sambil membagi berat tubuhnya pada tiang di pintu keluar. Tangan-tangan Sehun lalu terkepal, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Sejenak setelah itu, sementara Jongin masih memasang senyum sumringah, Sehun berangsur mendekat. Ia berjalan dengan santainya ke luar mendekati Jongin –lantas tiba-tiba berlari menjauh, secepat angin yang kebetulan bertiup bersama kepergiannya meninggalkan Jongin di belakang.

"Hey!" Jongin memekik.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Teriak Sehun. Meski tahu Jongin tak berusaha mengejar, Sehun tetap berjalan secepat yang ia bisa.

Siang itu, kantin sedang ramai-ramainya. Sehun boleh jadi menggunakan keadaan tersebut untuk menghindari Jongin. Tapi udara di musim panas memang mengesalkan. Sehun tak berniat mandi keringat jika memaksa menyelinap dan bersembunyi di tengah kerumunan. Maka tak ada lagi opsi selain perpustakaan.

 _Great!_

Bukan hanya tempat pelarian, berperan sebagai pengunjung perpustakaan itu bahkan sudah menjadi tradisinya. Sehun menengadah melihat papan tipis berlabel 'Library' itu lagi-lagi tengah terombang-ambing angin, membuatnya tersenyum sementara tangannya mulai mendorong daun pintu.

Seperti biasa keadaan gedung itu sepi bagai mansion tak berpenghuni. Hanya deretan lemari-lemari tinggi beratap selimut debu tebal yang dapat membuat perasaan Sehun nyaman ketika mengunjunginya. Terutama pada gang lemari buku fiksi, berikut perempuan penjaga perpustakaan yang tak pernah absen memberinya rekomendasi novel menarik.

Park _Saem_ sedang berada di tempatnya saat Sehun menjejakkan kaki ke dalam. Wanita berambut ikal itu nampak sibuk menulis.

"Selamat siang."

"Hmmm.."

Alis Sehun menukik menerima respon demikian. "Harusnya kau sambut aku dengan baik. Tak punya pengunjung tetap, baru tahu rasa!"

"Kau ini.. Tak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Marah Park.

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Ia menumpukan tangannya pada lemari meja resepsionis. "Mengenai buku yang kemarin itu, kau sudah dapat?"

"Belum." Park _Saem_ berhenti menulis, namun matanya belum beralih dari bukunya. "Seharusnya ada banyak di pasaran. Tapi toko buku besarpun tak memiliki stok sebanyak biasanya. Aku belum bisa memesan, kemungkinan pihak penerbit sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan, tahun terbitnya sudah terlalu lama. Di loak juga tak ada."

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar sudah mencari ke banyak tempat?"

"Aku bukan asistenmu." Kesal perempuan itu. "Dan, makin hari kau makin tak sopan, ya?! Kulaporkan baru tahu rasa!"

"Maaf, maaf."

Park berdecak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Namun ia tetap berusaha menghibur anak pria itu.

"Begini saja, kau jangan dulu mengganggu. Akan kucarikan di pasar _online_ , ok?"

"Ya, ya terserahmu saja."

" _Aishh_.. kau ini benar-benar!"

Sebelum Park _Saem_ melemparinya buku tebal, Sehun sudah lebih dulu pergi ke tempatnya biasa membaca.

Namun pada jam istirahatpun agaknya ia masih tetap harus memasang lampu merah agar tetap waspada. Sehun lupa, kemarin, di waktu yang sama, merupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin. Jongin bilang dia senang berada di perpustakaan. Itu berarti, adalah kekeliruan untuknya menjadikan tempat ini sebagai sarana persembunyian guna menghindarkannya dari marabahaya karena ironisnya, Jonginpun menggunakan tempat ini sebagai markas utama. Terlebih lagi, kini Jongin sedang ada di sana, duduk di salah satu kursi yang cukup sempit dan terhalangi lemari-lemari besar sehingga Sehun tak bisa melihatnya lebih awal.

 _Duh_ , seharusnya kemampuan Sehun dapat diandalkan di situasi seperti ini.

"Sehun- _ah_!"

Terlambat.

Alih-alih menyelamatkan diri dengan segera pergi dari tempat itu, melihat Jongin bergegas menghampirinya malah membuat kaki-kaki Sehun mati rasa. Terasa kebas. Sehun hampir berbalik, akan tetapi Jongin lebih dulu datang dan menarik tangannya.

"Kau ke mari untuk membaca, 'kan? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Hah?"

"Kemarilah."

Sehun yang tak paham, menarik napas lirih. Ia pasrah ditarik-tarik, kemudian duduk di kursi yang sama dengan kemarin setelah merasakan tangan Jongin mendorongnya.

"Kenapa tadi kau lari?" Tanya Jongin. Ia berjongkok di depan salah satu meja baca.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet."

"Oh, aku kira kau sedang berusaha menghidariku."

Merasa malu, Sehun tak lagi berbicara. Ia hanya terus memperhatikan Jongin ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam laci meja.

Sementara membawa dirinya mendekat, Jongin lantas menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya ke hadapan Sehun. "Nah.."

" _The_... _Attend-_ " Sehun menyiptkan matanya, berusaha membaca tulisan pada sampul buku, " _The Attendant_! Ah, buku yang kemarin kau katakan?!" Sehun mendadak antusias. Nada suaranyapun ikut meninggi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tak akan menemukan ini. Jadi, berterima kasihlah, aku berikan gratis."

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Untukku?"

"Untukmu."

Tak mesti semenit buku dengan ketebalan tembok tiang itu beralih tangan. Lupa akan status Jongin dalam daftar orang paling dihindarinya, serta, Sehun yang terlalu senang, Jongin sampai limbung waktu berusaha menahan tubuh kurus itu memeluknya.

Membuat senyum Jongin terkembang hingga ke telinga.

" _Jeongmal gomawo_ , Jongin. _Jeongmal_.."

"Hmm.. hmm.. _Cheonma_."

Jongin mengangguk sambil membenahi dirinya duduk di kursi di samping Sehun. Sementara itu, Sehun mulai membolak-balik buku pemberian Jongin menggunakan tangannya yang lentik.

"Sudah kuduga, kau juga penulis buku ini."

"Kau tahu itu?"

"Buku yang kubaca sebelumnya, kau yang tulis 'kan? Jika kau tahu tentang buku ini bahkan ketika kolektor novel seperti Park _Saem_ tak dapat menemukannya, kau juga pasti yang mengarang buku ini."

"Ah, kau ini."

Diam-diam Sehun melirik Jongin dari balik rambut poninya yang menjuntai. Sikap malu-malu itu, Sehun sampai terkesima melihat wajah Jongin yang mempesona bersinar terbiasi cahaya matahari yang masuk menembus permukaan jendela. Berbeda dengan kemarin, meski dasi di pangkal lehernya masih terpasang asal-asalan, penampilan Jongin kali ini lebih teratur.

Tak Sehun pungkiri, anggapannya perihal _image_ buruk Jongin belum cukup terbukti hanya dengan melihatnya sehari saja. Mengobrol banyak dan bertatap muka langsung seperti ini ternyata dapat dengan mudah meranggas semua pandangan buruk terhadap seseorang. Sehun menyadari itu. Hanya saja, ia masih penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyungsoo.

Seandainya pikiran Jongin bisa dengan mudah ia baca.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak ikut ujian? Kau tahu itu tak adil?" Tanya Sehun, kembali membuka percakapan setelah beberapa jenak mereka tak sengaja larut dalam keheningan.

Tapi jika mendengar pertanyaannya, bukankah Sehun yang tak adil, ya? Orang lain mesti belajar, sementara pria pucat itu hanya perlu menunggu. Menunggu 'penglihatannya' bekerja, menulis semua yang dapat dilihatnya dan _viola_ , besok pagi ia mendapat serentetan pujian dari seantero kelas atas hasil ujiannya yang mencapai poin sempurna.

Jongin menggaruk tepian pelipisnya, terlihat seperti berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Ternyata kau memikirkan itu? Begini, 'kan akan sangat sulit jika di hari pertama masuk sekolah aku langsung dihadapkan pada ujian."

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan itu! Sebenarnya aku cukup kesal melihatmu hanya diam di luar tanpa susah-susah menghitung rumus-rumus. Lantas, kau hanya dapat nilai gratis, begitu?"

Jongin menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Tidak, tentu tidak. Tugas merangkum kemudian mencetaknya dalam sebuah laporan, menantiku malam ini."

"Oh.."

Bahkan Jongin sekalipun, pria yang ia vonis sebagai penjahat juga harus bekerja keras dalam meraih nilai. Berbicara seputar belajar-tidak belajar sedikit banyak memang menyinggung keberadaannya. Sehun tahu ia seperti pencuri, hanya sekedar menekuni sebuah novel, ia mampu menjadi nomor satu di sekolah. Payah!

"Jadi, tadi kau benar-benar marah padaku? Pantas saja sikapmu aneh, kau terus menghidariku semejak aku duduk semeja denganmu. Padahal kemarin kita bahkan saling mengobrol seperti sekarang."

Kedua tangan Sehun mengerat pada buku yang dipegangnya. Perkataan Jongin sebagian benar. Tapi lagi-lagi kabar Kyungsoo masih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Ia perlu menemuinya setelah ini.

Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin. Tentu, sebagai penulis kawakan Jongin mengerti arti ulasan bibir yang tak sampai mengundang senyum pada mata itu. Sehun tengah berdalih. Dan karenanya Jongin menjadi sangat heran.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menoleh, "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau aneh."

"Tidak aneh. Aku hanya sedang berpikir kau itu berandalan." Jujur Sehun.

"Eh?" Jongin menukikkan alisnya lantaran bingung.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya sedikit heran dengan penampilan dan juga tindakanmu. Kau pergi kemana setelah kusarankan untuk ikut kelas kemarin? Dan juga, apa-apaan seragam berantakan yang kau pakai saat itu? Kau tak berpikir kau seperti berandalan? Tapi syukurlah, kau berubah hari ini. Walaupun bagiku itu terlalu mendadak."

Mendengar celotehan Sehun, Jongin malah tergelak. Membuat air muka Sehun berubah menyebalkan. "Jadi itu yang mengganggumu? Kau perhatian juga ternyata. Asal kau tahu, kemarin aku tak sengaja tidur di sini dan membuat seragamku berantakan. Sebenarnya pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah menghubungi kesiswaan, lalu mereka menyuruhku menunggu di kelas. Kelas masih sangat menyeramkan, tak ada siapapun. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berkunjung ke mari, tapi sialnya malah ketiduran."

"Tapi 'kan seusai istirahat, aku menyuruhmu ke kelas!" Sehun menyela, "Kau pergi kemana setelahnya?"

"Aku?" Menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku pulang."

 ** _..._**

 ** _La'Purple Rose_**

 ** _..._**

Jam rehat sudah usai. Dari jendela kelas, iris mata sewarna karamel itu tak menangkap perubahan apapun pada pintu bangunan gedung perpustakaan. Badannya yang semula condong ke tepian jendela, mulai kembali mundur. Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun. Seperti yang sudah Sehun bilang sebelumnya, agaknya Jongin tak akan cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas.

"Sudah kukatakan 'kan? Jadi, ayo cepat jelaskan!" Sehun bersidekap. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo ikut duduk di kursi Sehun yang masih tetap berada paling belakang.

"Tak usah buru-buru. Kau hanya perlu bercerita padaku."

Kyungsoo mendengus keras. "Ah, bagaimana ya? Bukan kebiasaanku curhat seperti itu. Lagipula, aku tak enak denganmu, Sehun."

"Kau tak menganggap aku orang lain, 'kan?" Desak Sehun, mencoba memancing pikiran pemuda itu. Akan tetapi sampai saat ini Kyungsoo belum berpikir apa-apa. Isi otaknya terkesan kacau.

"Ishh.. bukan begitu. Harus mulai dari mana, ya-"

Itu dia!

Dapat!

Sehun mulai berusaha berkonsentrasi.

 **...**

 _"_ _Maaf Jongin."_

 _"_ _Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."_

 _Pria belasan tahun dengan rambut sehitam di batas galaksi itu masih tak berbalik. Meksi perkataannya demikian, bagi Kyungsoo tak berarti apa-apa. Nyatanya Jongin terlanjur kecewa terhadapnya._

 _"_ _Kau pulanglah."_

 _Mantel berselimut parutan es yang mulai menebal seakan membuat Kyungsoo tak mampu bergerak._

 _Salju masih betah menghujami kepala. Jejak-jejak sepatu kets mulai tercetak berurutan. Kyungsoo menaikkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk, Jongin berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi._

 **...**

Sehun beralih mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang mendadak diam termangu. Ternyata Jongin sudah berada di sini. Jongin menghampiri mereka. Dan begitu Sehun kembali melirik Kyungsoo, pria itu gelagapan.

"Silahkan kau duduk saja. Maaf sudah mengganggu _chairmate_ mu, aku.. aku akan kembali ke mejaku." Ujar pria pendek itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kembali ke meja paling depan lantas membiarkan Jongin dan Sehun menatapnya heran.

Ah, bagi Sehun _sih_ sikap Kyungsoo tak aneh lagi. Tetapi Jongin, Sehun seperti menangkap sesuatu melihat Jongin terus memandangi Kyungsoo cukup lama. Tangan Sehun mendadak terangkat meremas dada. Bukan haknya, namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba, rasanya seperti Sehun tak rela jika Jongin tetap memperhatikan Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Interupsi Sehun.

Jongin menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

'Tidak apa-apa' bukanlah jawaban yang Sehun inginkan.

"Kau pernah mengenalnya 'kan?"

"Eh? Kau tahu itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. Tapi tak menatap Jongin, matanya menerawang jauh menembus jendela di sampingnya.

"Dia temanku."

 _Kau tak berbohong?_ "Aku tahu."

Senyum simpul kembali Jongin ulas di kedua sudut bibirnya. Pria itu kemudian duduk di kursi di samping Sehun. "Dia sudah bercerita padamu, ya?"

 _Belum, tapi aku sudah tahu sebagian mengenai kalian._ "Begitulah."

"Sikapmu berbeda sekali jika sedang di perpustakaan."

"Eh?" Sehun kali ini menoleh.

"Tuh 'kan kau juga menyadarinya. Tadi pagi kau dingin sekali. Waktu di perpustakaan kau mendadak ceria, dan sekarang? Sama seperti tadi pagi."

"Hanya anggapanmu saja." Sehun kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Bukan, ini kenyataan. Apa mungkin memang watakmu begini?"

"Kau tak perlu menilaiku seperti itu."

"Kau juga menuduhku berandalan 'kan? Apa salahnya aku juga ikut menilaimu?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi aku baik sudah memberimu buku."

Kini iris Sehun menajam menatap Jongin, "Terserah! Istirahat besok akan kukembalikan, puas?!"

Menyebalkan!

Terkesan menyesal sudah ingin mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua sebelum ini, _mood_ Sehun tak membaik bahkan selepas pelajaran terakhir usai. Terlebih saat jam pulang Sehun tambah dikesalkan lagi. Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh, pria itu memintanya agar pulang duluan tanpa memberinya alasan lebih jelas.

Sehun 'kan tak biasa jalan sendiri ketika pulang sekolah.

Payah!

Lantas, mesti bagaimana lagi? Tinggal di sekolah atau berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia bersedia menunggu bukanlah opsi sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo sial! Apa otaknya terlalu bodoh bahkan untuk sekedar menjelaskan kejujurannya padaku?"

Sehun yang tak memiliki kesibukan setelah pulang dari sekolah semakin membuat suasana hatinya sendiri kacau. Ia paling malas jika belajar. Mengingat dirinya merupakan seorang pecandu, bahkan menakhlukan novel berkelas macam _'Diviner & Writer'_ bukan hal sulit, satu malam kemarin ia tidur tengah malam demi menyelesaikan novel tersebut. Namun dampaknya baru Sehun rasakan sekarang. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, Sehun yakin akan menyisakan setengah dari keseluruhan halaman buku itu untuk menemaninya hari ini.

Hah! Lagi-lagi 'mata ketiganya' tak berfungsi, ya?

Bukan mustahil Sehun mati dimakan bosan jika harus tetap tiduran di ranjangnya sambil terus memikirkan masalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia butuh novel, butuh teman bacaan! Membaca buku-buku lama bukanlah gayanya. Jika berkunjung ke rumah orang tua, sayangnya libur masih empat hari lagi.

Makan di luar tak menjadi hobinya.

Pergi keluyuran apalagi.

Perpustakaan tutup setengah jam lalu.

Lalu di tempat mana ia akan membuang _mood_ terkutuknya itu?

"Toko buku Kyobo mungkin sudah menyediakan stok novel baru." Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum, begitu euforia gedung apak itu mendadak singgah di kepalanya.

Maka tak perlu memakan waktu banyak, Sehun bergegas mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian kasual. Diseretnya tas hitam berisi penuh buku-buku fiksi dari atas lemarinya. Memeriksa isi tas tersebut. Memastikan masih tersisa atau tidaknya ruang untuk menyimpan buku baru kalau-kalau ia mendapatkannya. Bukan Sehun tak memiliki lemari sebagai ruang singgah buku-bukunya yang apabila di tumpuk akan membentuk sebuah bangunan piramida. Akan tetapi, bahkan untuk Sehun, ia bingung harus di mana lagi menyimpan buku-bukunya sementara empat lemari buku berlebar seluruh permukaan dinding kamarnya, semua sudah terlalu penuh hingga ke atap-atapnya.

Ini salah satu alasan Sehun tak membawa pulang novel pemberian Jongin di samping ia memang lupa membawanya.

"Hanya cukup dua? Baiklah."

Sehun mengunci kamar sewanya sebelum pergi. Ia berjalan melewati trotoar dengan suasana hati yang cukup membaik. Memikirkan tentang mendapat novel baru sudah mampu membangunkan naluri 'berburunya', dan hal ini tentu membuatnya total melupakan kejadian di sekolah beberapa jam lalu.

Rute menuju Kyobo, jalannya sedikit menanjak. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi ketika atap bangunan toko itu muncul di antara banguanan-bangunan pencakar langit lain dan arak-arak kapas putih yang menghalangi langit. Langkah Sehun dipercepat. Merasa tak sabar ia mengeratkan jemarinya pada mulut saku celana.

Namun agaknya hari ini memang bukan merupakan hari bagi Sehun.

Sehun belum mengerti apa-apa begitu dari kejauhan, ia seperti melihat Kyungsoo duduk di bangku panjang tepat di depan toko buku Kyobo. Ia tetap berjalan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dan, pria dengan seragam sekolahnya berikut bentuk mata menyolok itu memanglah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak sendiri, ia sedang berbincang dengan pria berjaket hitam. Kepala Kyungsoo ditepuk-tepuk seperti anak kecil, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tersenyum diperlakukan begitu.

Firasat Sehun terkecap pahit.

Tapi sangat disayangkan ia masih tak mampu melihat –meramal apa-apa.

Keadaan tak menyenangkan dirasakan Sehun begitu obrolan kedua orang di sana nampak mengudara. Jarak Sehun yang kini tak terlalu jauh dengan posisi mereka, serta perhatian pria berjaket hitam yang terusik orang-orang berlalu lalang di jam pulang ini, membuat wajah pria itu bisa Sehun kenali. Kim Jongin terlihat risih akan keberadaan orang-orang yang hilir mudik melewatinya.

Dalam beberapa detik, perjalanan Sehun terhenti. Tidak mengerti akan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba terasa memaku langkahnya. Sedangkan kedua orang di sana terlihat sudah akan meninggalkan bangku panjang itu. Dan Sehun memilih tetap berusaha memedam degup menyakitkan di balik rusuknya saat Jongin yang berjalan santai memasuki toko buku tujuannya, sambil tersenyum, menggandeng sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dengan mesra.

"Kyungsoo, karena ini kau menyuruhku pulang? Jadi.. memang begitu, ya?"

Tersenyum tanpa arti.

Kalorinya telah dipaksa terbuang hanya untuk menyaksikan adegan romantis mereka.

Area pembuang _mood_ terkutuk sudah tak tersedia lagi. Toko buku pilihannya bahkan akan menjadi bumerang jika Sehun tetap memaksa datang berkunjung. Maka, kamarnya akan menjadi tempat sandaran. Sehun berbalik haluan. Ia berjalan memutar menuju kamar sewanya yang lebih nyaman.

"Lantas, kenapa perasaannku jadi aneh?" Gumam Sehun saat sadar lajur napasnya berjalan tak stabil. Ia gemetaran.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Atau mau **_End_** aja? Ok, Hyun tunggu reviewnya lagi :)

Thanks to ; **Syakilashine,** whirlwind27 **, Nearo O'nealy,** Nagisa Kitagawa **, Guest,** Kaihunyeollie **, Pauline855,** **, MaknaEXO,** AkaSunaSparkyu **, DarKid Yehet,** snowy07 **, nopiefa,** sehunskai **, exoweareone9400,** xohunte **, JongOdult,** HilmaExotics **, GaemGyu92,** daddykaimommysehun **, ,** **, choi fai fai,** Kimmyarti Sd **, Minnie163,** auliavp **, ,** blissfulxo **, Guest,** babyhun **, beeehuun,** ooh **and semua siders..**

untuk chap selanjutnya Hyun gx janjiin update asap kayak gini lagi.. Tapi entah bagus ato tidak nih ff tergantung respon kalian. semakin banyak respon, semakin semangat juga Hyun lanjut nulisnya. Ok, gitu aja. See U next chapt...

 **2015/05/10**


End file.
